1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile intermodal cogeneration systems. The present invention also relates to the modular transportation structure for the mobile cogeneration system components
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The energy business is undergoing major changes. No longer is the large, centralized power plant with widespread transmission systems the obvious choice for power generation. Small, modular, intermodal decentralized cogeneration plants are one of the energy solutions for tomorrow. It makes good economical sense to put the energy production facility exactly where it is needed. Power, heat (hot water), cooling and refrigeration (for use, for example, in the food processing, petrochemical and pharmaceutical industries) can be generated and utilized locally and overall energy losses reduced. This has the added benefit of system flexibility, independence and increased competitiveness.
Cogeneration systems were originated to increase the efficiency of power and heat production as well as for power load management. The capacities of municipal or regional utility systems are sometimes inadequate to meet the demands placed on them particularly during periods of peak load. Base load is the minimum power demand placed on a generation system while peak load is power demand above base load. Other reasons may also exist for the inability to meet consumer load demands, including but not limited to maintenance, breakdowns, natural disasters, etc. In such cases it may become necessary to purchase or generate auxiliary power. Thus, the need exists for a modular mobile intermodal power system that can be easily, quickly, and inexpensively moved to any desired location. This need may be for a supplemental or emergency power system or may, in fact, be able to supply all of the power needs of a small town, a college campus, a hospital, a hotel, an industrial facility, etc.
A cogeneration apparatus comprising a transporting structure and a support frame for transporting the cogeneration apparatus is specially built for the cogeneration apparatus. This includes fabricating the support structure, wheels etc. While this does make the cogeneration apparatus mobile it neither makes it modular nor intermodal.
A carbon dioxide production and cogeneration facility exists where the waste heat recovery unit and carbon dioxide recovery unit are portable and mounted on skids for ease of movement. In other words, the apparatus is palletized and thus moveable. A facility must still be constructed for the apparatus, even if the facility is temporary, and thus, additional costs are incurred.